Barbequing has become a popular and pervasive tradition in much of the world. A barbeque grill is a device for cooking food by applying heat directly below a grill. There are several varieties of grills but most fall into one of two categories, either gas fueled or charcoal. Gas fueled grills typically use propane or natural gas as a fuel source, with the gas flame either cooking the food directly or heating grilling elements which in turn radiate the heat necessary to cook the food. Smoking and simmering the food with heat over a long period is also a desired mode for cooking the food to provide a particular taste imparted to the food. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a single cooking station that is able to barbeque food with various cooking modes so that the user can better select the outcome of the cooked food and obtain the unique flavors and textures imparted to food from the barbequing process.